


GAOL//LOVE

by kkruml



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkruml/pseuds/kkruml
Summary: Based on a prompt via Tumblr: Jamie and Claire meet at a PRIDE parade/event. Romance ensues.





	GAOL//LOVE

CLAIRE

“What’s the bloke’s name again?” Claire asked as she picked up her camera, checking the memory card and battery.

“Willie.” Geillis’s voice was somewhat muffled as she tried on the last in a string of colorful shirts. “Willie Fraser. Only met him once or twice but he’s a bonny lad.”

“How will I find him? The place will be mayhem.”

“I’ll take ye to him, but only if ye help me settle on the right top.”

She smiled and laughed, seeing her most recent choice- _LET ME BE PERFECTLY QUEER_ written across the chest.

____________

The streets were lined with rainbow flags, confetti, and smiling faces. Music pulsed through the air and an infectious energy filled her as she followed Geillis through the crowd.

Throngs of excited faces lined the pavement of Edinburgh. Rainbow kilts, little kids with colorful balloons, and signs with declarations of love filled the streets. Countless floats were lined up, facing the destination around the corner-a large stage constructed at the end of the parade route.

Flashes of color filled her vision as they darted between the pockets of people. Claire squeezed Geillis’s hand to slow her pace as the crowd started to fill the alleyways.

Geillis pointed to the square, eyeing the crowd as she stopped. “He said to meet here at the fountain at one o’clock. He’s a tall bloke- bright red hair, blue eyes. Heart-shatteringly gorgeous. Canna miss him.” Claire’s cheeks blushed at this and Geillis giggled, elbowing her in the ribs and giving a wink. “Dinna fash lass… ye ken yer no’ his type. He’ll give the signal when it’s time.”

_How had she been roped into this?_

She hadn’t picked up her camera in months. Medical school hadn’t afforded her any free time, but Geillis had begged her to fill in after the hired photographer backed out at the last minute. Like healing, she hoped that when the time came, her hands would remember what to do. She was determined to capture as much as she could- she just wished she wasn’t so out of practice.

She checked her camera settings as she waited, a nervous habit- always wanting to be ready for the unscripted look, feeling, or reaction that would capture the moment. Looking up from her lens to gauge the direction of the sun, her eyes caught the sight of a mess of auburn curls above the crowd. A sharp jawline framed a strikingly beautiful face. Blue eyes scanned the mass of people- relaxed, happy. Without thinking, she pulled the camera to her eye, focused and snapped three photos, all fixated on the mop of red.

_Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ._

_Please say that’s not Willie._

______________

JAMIE

Almost one o’clock.

“Come on ye lazy dolts, yer gonna miss the parade.” He looked back, seeing their hands linked and matching flags- one wrapped around Willie’s shoulders, the other was small and hanging loose from John’s back pocket.

His brother Willie had always been loud and proud. John on the other hand… he was subtle, unsure. Opposites in every sense of the word. But they loved each other- they had from the moment they met three years ago.

This parade. This place, this energy, this acceptance of both life and love. This is where it all started. Jamie had witnessed that exact moment, and it was as sure as the sunrise in the morning that they would end up here. On this sunny day, with love and affirmation filling the air, his older brother would finally have what he longed for most- with him.

Today was going to be a good day.

_Hopefully._

He turned back again, this time seeing them entangled in an embrace- arms locked around each other and hands intertwined in each other’s hair and clothing. Willie was whispering something, the tips of his ears a deep red as his lips curled into a smile against John’s cheek. Jamie shook his head as he laughed and whistled to get their attention, “Come on ye two leannan, or we’ll miss the parade,” as he led them towards the fountain in the main square.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jamie caught a flash of curly brown hair, Ray Ban sunglasses, and a camera. His eyes followed her as she looked around, neck craned in search of something.

 _Please say that’s the photographer._

Jamie looked to see Willie’s eyes sparkling with excitement, and he attempted a wink at his younger brother. Seeing the failed gesture, Jamie laughed in response- a wide smile splashed across his face.

“John, I’m gonna go grab a snow cone, want me to grab ye one, too?”

“Oh sure, thanks love.” John smiled, watching as Willie dipped through the crowd; a bounce in his step made him laugh. He tilted his head and smiled, “Sometimes I wonder about that brother of yours.”

“Oh aye- every damn day- and twice on Sunday,” Jamie chuckled as he elbowed John’s ribs. “So are ye two still goin’ on that trip up the coast this fall? Sounds like a bonny holiday.”

“That’s the plan. Willie’s been pretty busy with work these last few weeks, can’t seem to get a straight answer out of him lately.”

Jamie hummed in response, a small smile pulling at his lip that he shook off with a cough. “Tryin’ to peg him down is like herdin’ drunken sheep.”

John had become like another brother to Jamie. He’d watched as Willie’s edges had been slowly softened by John’s quiet presence, but his joy and exuberance had not been dampened- rather it took on a spectacular glow that emanated from his smile to his fingertips.

But the past three years had also showed Jamie just how much he was missing in his own life. A quintessential little brother jealousy crept in as he watched John wait for Willie. The look of anticipation and eagerness on John’s face pinged at his own heart. Willie had John; he needed his someone now, too.

But today was about Willie and John.

The music blasted over the loud speaker, signaling the start of the parade.

John scanned the crowd, looking around with a hint of anxiety creeping into his voice, “Do you see Willie?”

Jamie felt the excitement rise in his chest, and he let his smile show as he said, “Not yet.”

The line of floats slowly passed, and John’s head swiveled around again, eyes darting. The sound of Willie’s voice over the loudspeaker stopped him cold.

“Hello Edinburgh!” Willie’s voice was electric as it echoed through the crowd as the cheers quieted.

John turned to see Willie on the platform of a float, on bended knee.

Willie’s blue eyes glistened in the sun as his eyes locked on John’s face. “I hope you’ll indulge me for just a moment… because I needta say somethin’.”

Jamie put his arm around John and gently pushed him forward. John’s eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jamie caught the sound of the camera shutter and smiled- it was the photographer. He held his hand out to her, signaling to follow John. With one eye focused through the lens, she nodded- smiling back at him between shutter clicks.

“John Grey,” his voice was starting to shake as he spoke into the microphone, “When I was a bairn, I asked my Da ‘ _how do ye know when ye find ‘the one’_ \- and he said, “ _When the time came, I’d have no doubt._ ’ An’ he was right.”

Murmurs and soft ‘ _ahhhs_ ’ rippled through the crowd as John stood holding Willie’s hand, tears brimming over as their eyes stayed locked on each other. 

“We met here three years ago. This day. This place. It brought me _you_.” Willie’s voice was low, husky as he cleared his throat, it was thick with emotion as he took in John’s face. “Ye’ve given me more love, compassion, and happiness than I ever thought to hope for… Ye also give me a healthy dose of cheeky British wit when I need it most.”

John’s face broke from tears to laughter as he raised his hand to his mouth, covering it. From where Jamie stood, he could tell it was shaking and he let out a whistle of encouragement.

Willie’s voice turned serious as he took a deep breath, letting the crowd die down again. “I promise ye a lifetime of adventure, of love, of us. Will ye marry me?”

John nodded his head and through the microphone the crowd heard his answer, a half sob followed by “ _Yes!_ ” and with that, Willie leapt to his feet. His arms encompassed John, one arm around his waist and the other at the base of his neck, holding his face to his as they kissed. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause as a flurry of confetti, streamers, and music filled the air around them. The float resumed its movement, and Jamie was close enough to them to hear them as they passed.

Holding Willie close, John laughed as he said, “I’m gonna kill you.”

With another failed wink Willie nuzzled his nose to John’s as he said, “Marry me first.”

As the procession continued, Jamie turned to see the photographer at his side, snapping one last photo. Looking back to his brother, he saw their silhouettes, arms wrapped around each other against the backdrop of a rainbow of color and confetti. That’s the perfect shot.

His eyes wandered back to the bird’s nest of curls behind the lens, and he smiled.

_Today was definitely a good day._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
